


The Hands of Time Flow

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I can't create a summary for shit, because I'll spoil a ton of things in the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking/tapping on my story. This is my very first public fanfiction, so be easy on me. This story will curse a lot, mainly thanks to people like Kenpachi, so, if you don't like curse words, I kindly ask you to leave and find a work with less vulgarity. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters, locations and ideas belong not to me, but to Tite Kubo.

The sun begins to rise on a beautiful day in Japan. The spring breeze blows through the entire country, the sakura blossoms have started to bloom. All seems peaceful and content... unless you happen to be in Karakura Town and 17 years old. Then, each and every day is more hectic than the last. Suddenly, a man's shout is heard, scaring the birds from the nearby area.

 

"GOOOOOOOOOODD MOOOOOOOOORNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG, ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" The man who roared this is soon sent flying out of the window. He is dressed in a white doctor's lab jacket, yellow button-up, red tie with a gold tie clip, slacks and brown leather shoes. His black, spiked hair is covering his eyes. His face is decorated in scratches and a black 5 o'clock shadow that never seemed to grow. This man is known as Dr. Isshin Kurosaki, owner of the Kurosaki Family Clinic and patriarch of the Kurosaki family... who is currently sitting on his head, with an indention in the stone wall he landed on after his unceremonial leap from the second story window. 

"Damn it, old man! Is this how you wake up your only son before his graduation day?!" A young man sits up from his bed and, being angry his sleep was interrupted so rudely, proceeds to yell out his bedroom window at his father, who is now starting to stand up from his previous fall. The boy's orange, unkempt hair covers one of his amber eyes that aere currently staring. at Isshin with an anger that could rival that of the fires of Hell itself. This is one of Karakura Town's finest students, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Isshin looks up at the boy. "It seems I have nothing left to teach you, my son! You'll make a great man!" Isshin proudly declared. Ichigo's face drops from anger to his usual scowl. "You say that every year around this time! Just because it's Graduation Day doesn't make it any better!" Ichigo walks away from his window so he can put his uniform on. Wearing a genuine smile on his face, Isshin walks into his place of business and home.

Waiting inside were 2 young girls, no older than 14. One has black hair, kept in a ponytail. The other with honey-brown hair. "Oh, Dad! Good morning!" The honey-brown girl greeted happily. Isshin plasters on a goofy grin. "Ah, good morning, my lovely Yuzu!" He goes to smother Yuzu with a big hug before the black haired girl slams her fist into her father's gut. 

"Don't mess with Yuzu while she's cooking, old man. The last time that happened, the house nearly caught on fire!" She berated. Yuzu laughs nervously. "Karin, that was because I left it on too high. It wasn't Dad's fault." Just as she finished her sentence, Ichigo comes down the stairs in his uniform, for what seems to be the last time. His uniform consists of a grey overcoat, sitting on a black t-shirt. On each side of the overcoat is a red stripe. He wears a pair of pants that are the exact same color as his overcoat. Karin, busy with occupying Isshin, calls to Ichigo over her shoulder. "Oi, Ichigo! Before you head out, Urahara called for you to go deliver a package to someone at the high school!" 

Ichigo sighs at the mention of Urahara, his boss at his part-time job. "Damn. I'll have to hurry. Thanks, Karin!" He grabs a strip of back that Yuzu had made and heads out, waving behind him. He makes a mad dash towards his place of business, the Urahara Shop, a place where many oddities are held, while masking in the front as a candy store. This place is run by Kisuke Urahara, given its namesake. Kisuke is a eccentric man, one who you can't easily read and will try to swindle you for useless knick-knacks. 

Before turning the block where the store is located, Ichigo is stopped by a hand on the shoulder. "Kurosaki, you've got some fuckin' nerve stepping foot into our turf after last time." "Look, Grimmjow, I don't have time to fight you right now. I have school to go to and a job to do." Ichigo's cockiness was met with a right hook to the jaw. "Don't act smug just 'cuz ya beat me! You had help from that giant friend of yours! But, this time, I'll be the one to kick your sorry ass!" This angsty man is Grimmjow JaegerJaquez, a Karakura High dropout. He was a phenomenal football player. When Grimmjow was on the field, any enemy team would stand to the side, terrified of the pure strength he oozed. Due to his pure strength and his number being '6', Grimmjow was labeled 'Número invencible seis'. He lunges at Ichigo, his wild blue hair flying free in the wind. Ichigo sidesteps him and delivers a hard right kick to Grimmjow's face. Right before he delivers a left hook to Grimmjow, Ichigo's hand was grabbed and put down. "Now, Ichigo, this isn't anyway to act so close to the shop." Kisuke Urahara, draped in his green coat, green and white stripped bucket hat, and geta.

"It'll be bad for business if one of my employees is seen beating someone to submission." Kisuke berates lightly as he lets go of his hand. Ichigo clicks his tongue and looks at Kisuke. "You got that package I have to deliver?" "That I do. I need this delivered to Principal Yamamoto or Vice-Principal Sasakibe as soon as you can." Kisuke pulls out a standard box, like a cell phone would come in and places it in Ichigo's hands. It has a red stamp of 'Fragile.' Ichigo nods and starts to walk off. "Hey, Kurosaki! We ain't done here!" Grimmjow bellows as he tries to go after him, only to be stopped by Urahara, who places his arm behind his back, pushing Grimmjow to the ground in a submission hold. "Now, Mr. JaegerJaquez, I'm sure you don't wanna run back to your friends with a broken arm because you refused to stand down, no?" Grimmjow grunts in pain. "No, sir! Now, let me go!" Urahara does just that and walks back to his shop, stopping only to tell Grimmjow one thing. 'If you try to fight near my shop again, I won't be as kind, Mr. JaegerJaquez."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect a comment and 3 kudos for my first story! Thanks, y'all! I appreciate it! Now, here's Chapter 2.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tite Kubo is the owner of Bleach. Not me. I own nothing besides this story and any and all OC's I may introduce into this story.

Karakura High. For the last three years, Ichigo has blazed through class after class, made numerous friends and has grown into a fine young man. Smiling, Ichigo remembers how this is his last time walking though these gates. The moment he gets though the gate, a brown haired flash starts running at Ichigo. Before it gets to him, a roundhouse kick is delivered to the flash's face. "ow...." said the flash, now identified as Keigo Asano. "Keigo, how many times have I told you that won't work anymore?" Ichigo says as he stands on one leg. Keigo stands up. "Ichigo, it's horrible! Chad and Uryu aren't here! They probably got kidnapped, or worse!!!"

Ichigo sighs, "Chad and Uryu graduated early due to their grades, Keigo. How did you forget when they left for college yesterday?" Keigo, crying waterfalls, doesn't hear Ichigo. After seeing it's a lost cause, he walks into the school, going to the principal's office. One solitary brown door at the end of the hallway. Shivering in natural fear of the office, he knocks on the door once, only to see it immediately opened by a silver-haired gentleman with a black mustache, Vice Principal Chojiro Sasakibe. "Mr. Kurosaki, may I help you?" He inquires. "Yes, uh, did either you or Principal Yamamoto order a package from the Urahara shop?" "We did." At that, Ichigo pulls out the parcel from his bag and hands it to the gentleman. "We thank you for choosing Urahara Shop for any and all needs. Please, direct yourself to Kisuke Urahara for details on payment." Ichigo recites monotonously, walking away to find his friends before he goes to class for the day.

As he turns the corner, Ichigo sees a small kid being picked on by a random student. This child has black chin-length hair and small black eyes. Hanataro Yamada, an exceptional student who skipped on all of middle school and was placed straight in high school. "Yamada, I thought we told you that our homework was supposed to be done and done right. I failed the entire page! Explain yourself, lowly bastard!" Gathering any and all courage, Hanataro says, shakingly, "I've had e-e-enough. I don't wanna be your lapdog a-a-anymore." Hearing the smallest kid in the school speak to him like that, the thug pulls his fist back and goes to smash Hanataro's face in. A hand does hit Hanataro, but not the thug's. The back of a woman's hand lightly touches Hanataro's face. "You guys need to so something better than pick on the weaker." A tomboy's voice says, angrily. Hanataro looks up at the source and smiles. "Tatsuki!" This is Tatsuki Arisawa, the strongest student in Karakura Town, second only to Ichigo himself. Ichigo, who was peaking in to the altercation and seeing when he needed to jump in, smiled and walked away to get to class. Ichigo settles into his desk for the last time, looking on both sides of him, expecting his best friends, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado and Uryu Ishida. When he sees them nowhere to be found, he slumps a little. In front of him is another orange haired person, one of the most beautiful girls in the school, Orihime Inoue. Everyone in the school, men and women alike, wanted to be with Orihime. No one got close because they all knew she had a gigantic crush on Ichigo. Even Ichigo knew. He took her on a date once and didn't feel that spark. "Alright! Class has begun!" Enter the teacher for Ichigo and his group, Fon Shaolin, or Soi-Fon, a small woman in stature, yet someone who oozes confidence and pride. Ichigo sat up straight as he begins to listen in to the lesson.

 

 

Ichigo yawns as he leaves the school, knowing that he has to return later that night for his graduation ceremony. Before he leaves, he is stopped. "Kurosaki, I need you to do something for me." An authoritative female voice speaks. He turns. "Oh, Mrs. Soi-Fon. What can I do for you?" "Well, I have ordered a package from your place of work for my wife. I need you to bring it to me when you return for graduation. I'll pay you graciously for your delivery." She says, blushing. "Oh, you mean Ms. Yoruichi? I'm sure she has it already, but, I'll do it." "Good. Don't let me down, Kurosaki." Ichigo nods as he goes to his house for a shower. He opens the door. "I'm home." He says. The second he steps through the threshold, a familiar shout pierces his ears, saying, "YOU'RE LATE!" combined with a foot being buried in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue Turnabout.
> 
> Review, comment, like and I'll see y'all later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is a good spot to stop. I hope you all like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Please Review! See y'all soon!!


End file.
